


Mission Coda

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Cassian stays to see the mission completed and the Death Star destroyed, Luke sees him waiting and Relyne, a medic explains.





	Mission Coda

“I think we missed someone,” Luke asked at the end of the briefing. 

“No, we haven’t. I think we’ve covered everything,” Relyne heard the sigh in Leia’s voice, there was so much to do. 

“The captain in the corner, sir, please come out?” He was insistent and everyone turned towards his gaze.

Relyne gasped as she spotted dark eyes that almost met hers, a man leaning into the corner. Her medbay was prepped, she could tell Luke who it was, “I...no, Skywalker, I’ll explain.” 

She pulled him off to the side and his earnest gaze as hurt her heart, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you unhappy.” 

“No, no, I only had a glimpse of him, but he’s not alive,” Relyne glanced around to see if Cassian’s ghost, it could only be his ghost was around.

Luke adjusted his flightsuit rather than looking at her, “Oh, did you know him?” 

He’d lost someone recently, Ben on the Death Star and then Alderaan, too many deaths, he was being kind to ask about a stranger.

“Yes since he was your age and younger, he dedicated himself to the Rebellion and died on Scarif,” The preparations around them were getting louder, “His name was Captain Andor. You need to go.” 

Luke met her gaze and squeezed her arm before running to join the other pilots, “We’ll take down the Death Star.” 

Relyne made her way to her medbay and sat down, she couldn’t cry now, but he’d come back for the briefing. Cassian had always needed to see something finished, she could never get him to stay if he was hurt unless he couldn’t walk. On the nights she was able to convince him, when an injury was bad enough that Draven and duty didn’t call him, she learned to pretend to sleep at her desk. Then he wouldn’t worry that she’d heard his tears and cries in the night, but she knew what he learned to hide. And he’d died for the Rebellion, she hoped that he’d had something worth smiling for before the end.

She was counting bacta packages and smoothed sheets when the cheer went up. “They did it! Skywalker did it!” 

Now she did cry and around the briefing table thought she glimpsed a dark head and one of his fleeting smiles.


End file.
